1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blankets and more particularly pertains to a new foot warming pouch for keeping a sleepers' feet warm while in bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blankets is known in the prior art. More specifically, blankets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art blankets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,756 to Barrett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,141 to Doster; U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,825 to Waugh; U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,524 to Hummel; U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,753 to Burner; Patent No. WO 85/01200 to Uggerud; and Patent No. WO 91/18542 to Hall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot warming pouch. The inventive device includes a pouch portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The pouch portion includes a back panel and a front panel. The back panel is securable inwardly of a lower edge of a bed sheet. Lower edges and opposed side edges of the back panel and the front panel are secured together to form an upwardly extending neck portion. The neck portion has an open upper end leading into a foot receiving interior of the pouch portion. A front portion of the open upper end has a thick collar extending downwardly therefrom.
In these respects, the foot warming pouch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a sleepers'feet warm while in bed.